Born Again
by Sadie555
Summary: Very short. Another one of my side stories. Probably won't finish it, but you know. A girl finds herself on the Enterprise. Rated T just in case I actually add more to it.


"What the…" I heard someone say as I found myself in the transporter room on the Enterprise. I stood there stiffly, afraid I wouldn't form properly.

"Can I move?" I asked carefully. I saw a man nod slowly, looking surprized.

"Yes, you are free to move around." He told me. I shut my eyes tight and took a small step forward. I was really there. I opened my eyes again. The man tapped his badge. "O'Brien to Captain"

"Yes Chief?" I heard the captain say.

"You might want to come to the transporter room." He told him.

"On my way." The captain replied. O'Brien played with his computers a bit more with a look of confusion on his face, before he looked back to me.

"Why don't you sit down" O'Brien told me. "Are you hurt in any way?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so" I replied, allowing him to help me sit on the steps leading up to the transporter.

"My name is Miles. What's yours?" He asked.

"Renae." I replied, as the doors to the room opened. The captain and two women walked in.

"Captain; Counselor; Doctor… This is Renae." Miles introduced. He exchanged nervous looks with them, before they all smiled. Then, he walked over to the captain "I don't know what happened…she just appeared." The captain gave an inconspicuous nod.

"Renae, I am Captain Picard. Do you know where you are? How you got here?" I looked at him, glanced at the women quickly, then back to him and shook my head. "What year is it?" He asked me.

"Well, it can't be 2013 anymore." I said. A woman came over to me and she took out her tools. I watched her carefully. She smiled.

"It's alright. My name is Dr. Crusher. I'm just going to check your vitals." She told me gently. I nodded but continued to watch. The other woman came over.

"My name is Deanna Troi. I'm the ship's counselor." She greeted me. I looked at her, tried to smile, and then went back to watching the doctor who was finishing up.

"Vital signs appear stable, but I need to bring you back to my sickbay to do more complete scans." She told me.

"I will have a guest quarters set up for you. Counselor, I understand you have some business to attend to?" the captain mentioned. She looked at him and nodded. "Very well. Please be ready to show Renae to her quarters when Dr. Crusher is finished."

"Yes, Captain." Counselor Troi nodded, but the doctor interjected.

"Captain, I can bring her there when I'm finished." Dr. Crusher offered. The three exchanged glances, and finally the man nodded.

"Very well." He said again. The counselor turned back to me and the doctor.

"I will see you two later." She smiled, and then left. Dr. Crusher took my hand gently.

"Are you ready?" she asked me. I looked at her, hesitated, and nodded. The doctor helped me to stand up and squeezed my hand a little. "You'll be alright." Dr. Crusher assured me softly. She walked me out of the room and across a hallway into another room. "Deck twelve" the doctor spoke aloud. The room began to move. I nervously squeezed her hand a bit. Dr. Crusher looked at me, rubbing my hand with her thumb. "Don't be afraid." She soothed. The room stopped moving and the doors opened to a new hallway. The doctor led me out and through the hall. We walked until we arrived at a door labeled Sickbay. We went in, and she brought me over to a bed in the center of the room. It had an arc of machinery over it. Dr. Crusher lifted it up and patted the bed. I took a deep shaky breath. She put a hand under my chin and lifted my face to meet hers. "I won't harm you." The doctor promised. I hesitated.

"I'm not ready." I told her in a small voice. Dr. Crusher put her hand on my shoulder.

"Take a nice, slow, deep breath." She told me. I obeyed. The doctor nodded carefully, and then motioned to the bed. I somehow forced myself to get on it, but as I lay back, I began to shake a little. "I'm going to give you a very weak relaxant to help stop the shaking." Dr. Crusher told me. She took out a new tool. "I'm going to put this on your neck. It may be cold, but it won't hurt." The doctor reached for my neck and I instinctively shrugged her away. "Relax your shoulders, dear." Dr. Crusher chided. I tried to, but I couldn't. A few tears welt up in my eyes. "Alright, I'm going to press a spot on your shoulder to make it relax. You will feel a little bit of discomfort, but it will only last a moment." I tried to move away from her, but she pulled me back. "Renae…" she warned with sympathy. I cried but gave in. "This will help you to feel better." The doctor told me. She pressed hard on my shoulder and I instantly felt a sharp pain which made my should go down. Dr. Crusher quickly administered the medicine. Soon, my body relaxed a little, though it was still fighting the effects. "That will do" she soothed, rubbing the pain out of my shoulder. I looked at her, a tear falling.

"I'm sorry." I said, but she shook her head.

"Just relax." The doctor ordered. I didn't really feel like doing anything else anyways. Dr. Crusher brought the arc of machinery down over me. I watched her press some buttons and slide things in and out of the arc. She glanced at me. "You're doing great" she praised with a gentle smile. I sighed and nervously shifted around. The doctor placed a hand on my arm. "Hold still, dear." Dr. Crusher told me, but I flinched at her touch. "Shh. Deep breath." She reminded me softly, and I obeyed. "That's it." The doctor soothed. "I'm going to take a break from the scans now and get a blood sample for testing." I looked her in fear, and Dr. Crusher took my hand in her own. "What are you afraid of?" she asked me.

"The needle." I admitted, quietly.

"It's a different needle than what you're likely used to. So small you can hardly feel it." The doctor explained.

"That's what they all say." I replied. Dr. Crusher smiled and squeezed my hand.

"You'll be alright." She promised, and turned to get the tool. I watched her nervously. The doctor turned around again and took my hand, pulling my arm into position. I immediately tensed up. "Relax your arm." Dr. Crusher ordered, moving it around to loosen it up again. I shut my eyes tight. "Ready? One, two..." I felt an insect bite on my skin and she squeezed my hand tightly at the same time. Instantly, I tried to swat it away, but before I could it was over. I let out a breath but fell into a sob. "Alright. Nice and easy." The doctor soothed, smoothing my hair a bit.

"I can't..." I managed to say between sobs, but Dr. Crusher was already preparing another hypospray.

"Shhh." She soothed some more as she administered another relaxant. "Deep breath" the doctor told me again. I obeyed, and slowly settled down. "There you go."


End file.
